Dreams of the Ancients
by Quatren
Summary: Three Years after the end of the Reaper War, something is calling to Commander Shepard, taking her from retirement as a mysterious enemy hunts her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all out there on the fabulous Interwebs! While I have always been a fan of fan fiction, I have never really had any thoughts or stories that I wanted to tell. I would always come up with some Idea or other, but inevitably give up part way through out of lack of time, laziness or simply losing the work. But recently…a story has come into my head and is refusing to leave, so I figured now would be a time to get it all down on virtual paper. Who knows, maybe I'll be better at this than I think! So here we go Chapter 1 of

**Dreams of the Ancients**

(And hopefully I get better at naming)

**Chapter 1-**Dead Gods

He had lost time of how long he had been sealed in the rock. How long it had been since the denizens of this world prayed to him. How long it had been since they made _it, _The Beast. How long it had been since he heard their pitiful cries and lamentations to save them, and he was forced to listen and watched as _it _killed every last one of them, only for it to start feeding from him.

All he knew was that he was more tired than he had been in millennia. The Beast would not let him die, it was the only way it could maintain its cursed existence. He wanted nothing more than to go home…wherever that was anymore. So he did the only thing he could. He Called for someone…ANYONE…to come help him. He could feel his call echo across the city, through the Planet, and then out into the Cosmos. He did not know who the Call would go to, he only hoped that whoever it was would free him from all of this.

* * *

**2189 CE-?**

Karyn Shepard was standing on a vast expanse of sand under a wind-swept foreign sky. She could feel something calling to her…a voice older than time itself, the language lost to the very ages that had passed. Slowly, Shepard walked through a derelict city. The surfaces of the structures had been worn smooth by the whipping sand. Before long she came to a massive structure carved into a cliff face. Even with the alien design, Karyn instinctively knew it was a temple of some kind. She entered reverently only to find the place deserted. At the back of the hall, a tunnel stretched into the cliff face. She walked through tunnel and entered into a cavern. Only one thing was in the cave, a pillar of roughhewn rock with the head and torso of someone sticking out of it. Karyn couldn't tell much about the body, only that it looked human and that he seemed Middle-Eastern.

Karyn approached the man, knelt and began praying in a language she did not know. Every word, every syllable, flowed perfectly from her mind. Before long, she could feel something happening. Everything began to become crisper…clearer somehow. The man's eyes slowly opened. The voice from earlier…HIS voice…rang out deep and resonant.

"**Release me**"

The ground shook and cracked at his very voice. The earth split beneath the Commander and as she fell, an unearthly howl resounded from somewhere far in the distance.

* * *

The Citadel: Commander Shepard's Apartment

Shepard's eyes flew open as she lay in her bed, her breath ragged and a thin layer of sweat coating her body. A small groan came from the body next to her and the Commander looked at her bondmate. Dr. Liara T'Soni, Asari Scientist, Shadow Broker and the woman who won the Commander's heart, turned on her side still fast asleep. Shepard sat up in bed and looked at the beautiful Asari. A small smile spread on her lips as she gently cupped the woman's face. Liara barely stirred letting a slight mumble escape her lips. "Mmm…short for…Spectre". Shepard's smile widened and she cautiously slipped from bed, hoping not to wake Liara.

Shepard slowly looked around her and Liara's apartment. It had been nearly a year since Tiberius Towers had been rebuilt, with funds (and design plans) discretely supplied by the Shadow Broker. And even though it seemed a bit ostentatious for her, Shepard had to admit that the penthouse apartment was absolutely stunning. It resembled her old apartment greatly, but with a few changes. The old upstairs guest room had been replaced with a small exercise room, complete with the old pull up bar and punching bag. The dividing wall was left out from the redesign giving the living room a more open feel with a pit fire place where the old wall stood. The bar remained at Liara's insistence, stating that it was for just in case they held another massive party like they did at the end of the Reaper War. Aside from these, very little had changed about the apartment. Of course, that wasn't taking into account the Shadow Broker's personal room. A massive cavern of an office, punctuated by a main desk and terminal, countless sub terminals and servers, and a wall covered in monitors displaying all the information at the Shadow Brok- no, Liara's fingers. Shepard never really liked that room, it reminded her to much of the old Broker's base.

Quietly, Shepard went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before giving herself a good long look. It had been three years since the deaths of the Reapers. Shepard's red hair had grown from its former chin length to just above her shoulders. The scars from the Lazarus Project had healed well, but the wounds she sustained from Harbinger and the Crucible's detonation shined like beacons to her. A slight gash along her cheek from when she landed after being thrown by Harbinger's main laser and a jagged line cutting across her forehead and through one of her eyebrows. Her green eyes, before seeming strong and sure, now carried the weight of all she had seen and done in the war. Hearing her enemies screams, watching countless innocents being murdered or rounded up for processing, watching her all of her friends die, watching Anderson…Shepard gave a ragged sigh. So many bad memories…so many terrible dreams.

Shepard closed her eyes. This most recent dream was new however. What the hell was all of that? The planet, the man in the pillar, all of it seemed so surreal. Then why did she feel something…something like a pull from deep within her gut. A pull that resonated with a booming ancient voice. Shepard's head swam and she had to steady herself against the mirror. Her head was pounding so hard, she didn't even notice the quiet sound of Liara joining her in the bathroom. The Asari was dressed in a knee length white shirt and was sleepily blinking her eyes at the bright light. "Shepard? Is everything alright?", she asked with an edge of worry to her voice. Shepard rubbed the bridge of her nose, wishing her headache would go away, before she answered. "Yeah…sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Just bad dreams again", she said while wrapping her bondmate in her arms. "Goddess, I'm sorry Shepard", Liara said while she gave Shepard a quick kiss. "What was it about?"

Shepard sighed. She didn't know how to explain the dream she had to Liara, and certainly not this gut feeling. "I don't really remember. I was in some city. It had been deserted…I think. I felt called into this old…temple and…*sigh* I don't know. I can't remember." Liara looked at her bondmate. "That's…certainly an odd dream. What brought it on?" Shepard shook her head. "I don't know. I just…It just kinda happened." Liara smiled and took Shepard's hand, leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen. A small smile formed on Shepard's lips. This was a recent ritual of the couple's. Every night Shepard had one of her nightmares and woke Liara, they would go into the kitchen, drink a glass of water and just hold each other while watching the almost constant traffic on Silversun Strip. Liara felt that it helped center Shepard, give her something to make her see that everything she did for the war was worth it. That for good or bad…life would continue. The first few nights, all Shepard saw was the death and destruction caused by the Reapers and the voices of those she failed in the sound of traffic. Slowly, it all faded until she saw the sheer life of the Citadel after the war. But it was all she had been seeing for the last year and a half.

Many planets were still badly damaged even after Shepard's year-long coma. She had grown so use to the Citadel since she retired, that she was beginning to wonder if maybe a part of her just missed traveling the Galaxy. "I think I need a holiday", she said with a sigh. Liara smiled before interlacing her fingers in Shepard's hand. "Says the retired Savior of the Galaxy. Still, maybe you're right. I've been so busy as the Broker, I think I've forgotten what it is to just relax. I'll ask Feron to take over for a while and then you and I can take a much deserved vacation. Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Shepard instantly responded. "Earth. I haven't been back since I recovered. After that, Thessia. I'm sure you miss it. From there, I don't know. Wherever we want."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful", Liara said before yawning. Shepard chuckled and kissed her crests. "I'm sorry I woke you. I'm sure your exhausted…Miss Shadow Broker. We'll sort things in the morning." The two returned to bed, Shepard's heart joyous at the thought of their trip tomorrow. Before long, both were asleep with no dreams to disturb them.

* * *

Shepard felt something pinch her neck and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed at her neck and her hand came away with a small smear of blood on it. Shepard blinked and her eyes tried to focus on the hand, but her vision was blurry. _I should…check..._ Check what? Shepard's head swam. She couldn't think straight. Nevertheless, she swung her legs out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. The front door was wide open. Karyn stared at it stupidly. She had closed it when they got home earlier…hadn't she? She walked down the steps to go and close the door, but right as she got reached the ground, her legs gave out and she tumbled down barely catching herself. The floor all of a sudden seemed very inviting and she lay her head down on the soft carpet, facing the kitchen. She barely noticed as a volus walked out of the shadows and bent next to her.

"*HKSSSHHH* The Master has called for you." He said before hurriedly whispering to others just out of sight. Somewhere a part of Shepard knew something was wrong. She tried to pushed herself up, only for her arms to give out before she could even get part way up. Someone flipped her over and grabbed her under the shoulders while another grabbed her legs. "Liara", Shepard called out. But her voice was too weak to reach the sleeping Asari.

* * *

And there ends Chapter 1 (Now edited for proper formatting!). Who is the Master? What was with the dream? And how will Shepard get free? Come back next week for Chapter 2! Reviews and suggestions appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

(Reads .doc then site) *sigh*. Right, CLEARLY I have much to learn about formatting on this site. And going over the fic with a fine tooth comb. But hey, learning experience! Now I know not to try and write everything in a two hour window. Or in dead of night. Or while tired...

Ah well! Let's see if this does better!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Poisons and Blood

_Shit...SHIT_! Shepard's drug addled mind was working in overdrive to try and get a working thought on how to escape. So far, it had been most unhelpful. She began to try and wiggle free of her captor's grasp, but her limbs felt numb, like they were wrapped in cotton.

"Damn! How is she still awake?! I thought you said the poison should knock her out!" the man holding her legs whispered. Shepard focused on him. Even with her vision wavering she could pick out the man was turian. "Shut it! Now isn't the time! I'll just give her another!" a woman's voice behind Shepard whispered. "*HKSSSSH* No, anymore could kill her. *KSSSSH* Just make do."

Shepard heard a soft ding and knew they had felt her blood chill. They were almost at the elevator, time was running out. She began to panic, her thoughts racing about Liara and if she was safe. _No…no no no no no! Dammit I have to get out of here!_ She looked around for something, ANYTHING, to help her escape. But the hall was empty…there was nothing she could do to save herself. Resigned, she looked back down the hall, knowing she will probably never see Liara again. But what she saw made her smile. She'd found a way out.

Just a few feet back, a young man was bringing up the rear. He was gazing around the hall as if admiring the place, but that wasn't what caught Shepard's eye. It was the Carnifex propped against the boy's shoulder...and his finger still on the trigger.

The most basic gun safety lesson came back to her, a lesson drilled into her by her dad one of the few times he was around. NEVER put your finger on the trigger unless you're going to fire. Using what little strength she had, Shepard kicked both legs forward and slammed her head back. Her head collided with the woman's and Shepard felt her kidnappers nose break against the back of her skull. As they dropped her, Shepard heard two things happen. One was the woman yelling at the top of her lungs "Son of a fucking Bitch!"

The other was the boy putting both hands up to stop his turian friend from falling and pulling the trigger on the hand cannon. A deafening gunshot went off right next to the turian's ear, punching a hole in the ceiling and making the turian cover his ears and screech in pain. Shepard shakily got to her feet. _Run...get back inside and call C-Sec_, she thought as she stumbled to the door. Over the turian's screeching and her own slightly ringing ears, Shepard heard Liara shout her name. Gathering as much air as she could, Shepard regained just enough of her voice to shout.

"LIARA!"

Right as she did, something struck her across the face and the floor rose to meet her.

* * *

Even fast asleep, Liara recognized the sound of a Carnifex by heart and her eyes flew open at the gunshot. She flipped around to wake Shepard, only to find the bed empty. For a second, Liara feared the worst. _No...Goddess, no! She wouldn't have..._

"Shepard?! Karyn where are you?!" she yelled out. She could feel her heart stop. Every second seemed like an eternity. Had Shepard really...? Liara knew the former spectre was depressed at times, but suicide never crossed her mind.

_Please...please don't be_- "LIARA!" she heard Shepard shout, followed by a grunt of pain. In seconds, she was out of bed and had jumped over the balcony railing, lowering herself down with a biotic sphere. Once she landed she bolted out the front door.

She barely had time to take in what was happening. A human boy was bent over a turian that was clutching his head and moaning in pain, a volus was standing at an open elevator watching everything unfold, and a human woman with a bloody nose and matted blonde hair was lowering a gun at Shepard, who was lying on the ground.

"NO!" Liara screamed as she threw the woman off Shepard and further down the hall. The young boy's head whipped around with a look of fear, only to meet Liara's biotically charged fist as she rushed past to Shepard's side. He let out a weak moan as he slumped to the floor next to the turian.

Liara slid next to Shepard and scooped her bondmate up. "Shepard! Shepard wake up!" she said while gently shaking the Commander. Shepard's lip was split and spots of red decorated her white tank top. A massive bruise was already forming across the Commander's face, but hearing Liara made her groan ever so slightly and her eyes open briefly.

_Thank the God-_ *TWANG*! Liara let out a cry as a bolt slashed her face and embedded itself in their door frame. Liara stood, her eyes blazed with murderous intent as she stared at the woman, now armed with an Omni-bow and a smg

"Asari bitch!" The woman yelled before opening fire. Liara raised a dome shield around her and Shepard causing most of the bullets to ricochet away and the rest to veer off course. Only one found a mark in Liara's outer thigh, causing her to yell and drop the shield just as the smg's heat sink filled. The woman holstered the gun and readied her Omni-bow again, pointing it right at Shepard. Liara gripped her leg and grimaced. _Damn…I can't carry Shepard with this leg, _she thought to herself. As best she could, she put herself between the unconscious Shepard and the woman. "Try it", she threatened gathering a Flare in her fist, "And I will flay you alive." The woman just smiled and began to tense her arm to fire, when a biotic wall was thrown up between the two.

"*HKSSSSH* Enough! We must leave now!" the volus said, his body glowing with biotic energy. The woman looked like she was about to say something, but growled instead and walked to the elevator. The volus then turned to Liara and bowed to her. "Forgive our rudeness. *HKSSSSH* Next time, we shall bring you along as well." He then waddled his way to the elevator, and dropped the wall as the door closed.

Liara waited until she was sure they were gone before letting the energy release from her hand. In all her time with Shepard and as the Shadow Broker, she had never known kidnappers to be so…polite. Regardless, she was glad it was all over. Shepard let out a grown and sat up on her arms. "Wha…where did they go?" Liara spun around and knelt next to her wife. "They're gone. Looks like I saved you once again." she said with a small chuckle.

"We'd best not keep count…I think we'd be here all night." Shepard said with a light laugh, before wincing. Liara reached over and lightly touched Shepard's bruised face. "Goddess. Shepard your hurt, bad."

Shepard chuckled, causing another grimace of pain. "I'm fine. I died once, remember? A little pistol whip isn't going to hurt me. Besides, you're the one that's shot in the leg. We need to get that treated." she said as she woozily stood. For a second, Liara thought Shepard would crash back down, her legs were shaking so bad. But after a few breaths, Shepard seemed to steady herself. As Shepard went to pick Liara up, they both noticed the boy start to move. Slowly, and with great effort, he pulled himself to a sitting position. Shepard grimaced and Liara gasped. One of the boy's eyes had been shot out, and the round had blown out his jaw and nicked his carotid artery. Both of them knew that he would die soon. "Goddess, he's so young", Liara whispered as Shepard knelt in front of him. The boy looked like he was trying to say something, but between the blood loss and shattered jaw, he could form no words. Slowly, gently, Shepard took the boy's hand and held it. His eye focused on her and he started to cry.

_He can't be more than 17_, she thought as she held his hand. For a moment, Shepard was back on the SR-1 after the Collector attack, her own gasping breaths overlaid with his. "I'm sorry", was all Shepard could manage to say before the boy breathed his last. Shepard lowered her head in reverence for him, before standing up and helping Liara to her feet. As they walked back to their apartment Shepard said sadly, "At least he passed knowing someone was there with him in the end." Silently, Liara wished she could have done the same for Shepard six years ago. They entered the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Shepard sat Liara in a chair in the kitchen, and then went up to the small armory/linen closet by the bedroom. Before long she was back down with some medi-gel and her Paladin. "Alright let's see." Slowly, Shepard drew up the purple stained hem of Liara's night shirt to inspect the wound, making Liara wince.

"Ok...it's through and through. At least we don't have to get the round out. Small miracles", she said, making Liara nod ascent. Shepard then took a breath and applied some medi-gel to her bondmate's wound. Liara instantly tensed and gritted her teeth as the medi-gel applied antiseptic and sealed the gunshot. Shepard closed her eyes, not wanting to see her love hurting in any way. Once it was over, Shepard helped her up. "How does it feel?" she asked worriedly. Liara put a little weight on the leg, and though it still hurt badly, it all seemed okay. "I'm alright. I'll be fine" she said breathlessly, "Now, your turn. Sit." Shepard took Liara's hand in her own. "Liara, hold on. This is nothing. Hell I got these all the time in N7 training. We still have to treat that." she said running her thumb along Liara's cut. Liara blinked and felt the cut. Shepard started applying the Medi-gel as Liara spoke. "Goddess, I don't even feel it. The bolt must have been poisoned." Shepard felt her neck as she finished applying the Medi-gel. "Hopefully then it's the same they used on me and wasn't anything worse. I'm going to call C-Sec. Go ahead and relax, I'll be back shortly." Shepard pulled up her Omni-tool and sent in the call to C-Sec. A tired looking Asari answered the phone. "Citadel Security, if you are reporting the disturbances at Tiberius Towers, officers are-" The asari looked at the monitor and finally saw who the caller was. "C-Commander Shepard! Ummmm. I-I'm sorry ma'am what's the trouble?" Shepard wanted to groan. She hated being recognized by everyone she met. She was a retired shoulder…and that's ALL she wanted to be. "Ummmm. Yes, it's actually about the incident at the Towers. Someone just tried to kidnap me." The asari blinked. "Kidnap-? Of course, I'll alert the responding officers and get a team to you immediately." Shepard sighed, thanked the officer, and closed the link before the inevitable question of autographs popped up.

Liara had taken a seat on the couch and had started their fireplace. She was currently staring into the flames with a touch of sadness. Shepard came and sat next to her, taking her wife's hand in her own. Liara snuggled up close to Shepard and laid her head on her shoulder. "I guess the vacation is off." Shepard smiled sadly. "I guess so. I was looking forward to it." She then sighed. "I'm sorry Liara. This is my fault. *Sigh* I thought that after I retired…that we could just live a normal life. And now…it seems like it is all starting again. Some pro Cerberus nut looking for revenge. A batarian slaver looking to add me to his…'Personal collection'. Whatever this is…I've dragged us back into it." Liara smiled softly. "Honestly Shepard, you shouldn't have to worry about that. As long as it's with you, I'm happy. You shouldn't be upset over this. We have beaten every threat thrown at us. And this will be no different." She then smiled mischievously and bumped her wife. "Besides, who says they were after you? Maybe they were kidnapping you to get at you Shadow Broker wife?" Shepard laughed, wincing one last time. "Heh. That's true. Not that that would make the situation much better." Liara nuzzled into Shepard's neck, "Just wouldn't want you getting full of yourself, dear." The two then sat back and waited for C-Sec to arrive.

* * *

Shepard would have understood if they had sent a three squads, hell she wouldn't have cared if they had kept to sending only one squad. But having eight trouncing around her and Liara's apartment was almost too much for her to bear. _Dammit, I need to have a word with Bailey after this. At least we locked up Liara's Broker office, _she thought as she watched the officers inspecting both the scene outside and every square inch of the apartment they could get at. "I swear…you'd think they were just using this as an excuse to stare around our apartment." Liara whispered into Shepard's ear. Shepard gave a small smirk, but didn't say anything. She had expected her and Liara to be sent to the hospital straight away, but one of the EMT's had determined that though the wound's should be looked at and cared for, but that the Medi-gel seemed to be doing its job well enough. He then told them that once the head investigator got there and asked some questions, they would get them to the hospital. Of course, between all the investigators basically all but touring the apartment and stopping to stare at the couple, Shepard was starting to really hope that this investigator got her sooner rather than later.

As if on cue, an Asari walked into the apartment. Her skin was a pale purple, almost lilac in color, and she was dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of slacks. But what drew both Liara and Shepard's eyes was that she had on both a pair of old fashioned Earth aviator glasses and a trench coat that looked like it would be more at home in one of the old cop dramas on early 21st century television rather than on a modern Asari C-Sec investigator. The investigator took one look around the apartment before walking straight to Shepard and Liara. "Well…good to see that the savior of our galaxy is living well for herself. Vareia Lysielle, Citadel security with the Investigation division." she said offering her hand to both the women. Liara shook her hand first, but when Lysielle went to shake Shepard's hand the woman paused and stared straight at the former spectre. After a short moment, the woman shook her head and took Shepard's hand. "Sorry, guess I'm a little star struck. Though I'm sure you hear that a lot. May I borrow a chair?" Shepard nodded a gestured to one of the chairs in the kitchen and the investigator walked off to grab one of the chairs. "Does she seem…?" Shepard started, "Odd to me? Yes." Liara finished. "I had seen a few reports about her. Only a couple of things out of the ordinary; an event 9 years ago where she chased a man she suspected of being a serial killer to Omega and an unsubstantiated rumor that she was an Ardat Yakshi in hiding. But that last one is only a vicious rumor. All her recent medical check-ups are clean." Shepard stared at the woman as she walked back with the chair. The Asari still felt…different. Shepard couldn't place a finger on it, but quickly pushed it from her mind. There were more important things to deal with at the time.

"Okay Commander. From the top. What happened tonight?" The commander sighed. "There really isn't much to say. I was sleeping and felt a pinch on my neck and when I went outside I collapsed. Then a volus appeared and he ordered others to carry me outside. Before they got me in an elevator, I managed to escape and call for Liara…then I was hit on the head and fell unconscious." The investigator then turned to Liara. "Which was when you gallantly came to her rescue?" she said with a flourish. "That's not how I would have put it…but yes. I heard Karyn call for me and when I came out a woman was pointing a weapon at her. I threw her down the hall and knocked the boy down. I went to check on Shepard and the woman shot at me with an Omni-Bow before opening fire with a smg. A Shuriken I think. I tried protecting Shepard and I as best I could with a shield, but still was shot in the process. The woman then threatened Shepard with her Omni-bow and I put myself between them to try and protect her. But before the woman fired, the volus put up a wall between us. He then…apologized to me saying that next time he would take me as well. They then got in the elevator and left. Shepard woke up, patched me up and we called you."

The woman wrote down everything they said in her Omni-tool. "Both of you mentioned a volus ordering people around…that he seemed to be in control. Is there anything you could tell me about him? Anything distinguishing about his exo-suit perhaps?" Liara shook her head, stating she didn't remember much about him. Shepard thought for a moment. There was one thing. "I don't remember him looking specific in any way, but he did say something. He said…what was it?" Shepard couldn't think. She didn't know if it was the residual effects of the drug or from the blow to the head, but she could not think of what the volus said. "Something about…someone calling for me, I think. I can't remember." Lysielle just nodded. "Okay. That's fine. If you remember you can let me know. Now about this woman you fought, Mrs. T'soni. Can you describe her to me?" Liara cupped both her hands together. "Well I didn't catch much. From what I remember, she had short blond hair." "How short? Ear length? Buzz cut?" Lysielle asked. Liara thought for a moment. "It wasn't a buzz cut. It was about…*sigh* I don't know. Like a young human boy's haircut, but matted and tangled."

"Okay. Anything else? Scars, her clothing?" Liara closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't remember much else. I think she may have had a large scar going over her right eye. Her eyes were…an olive color I think. I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry." Lysielle noted down everything on her omni-tool and then began plugging info on the woman into a database. "Okay. Let me access C-Sec database, see if we can't pull anything on your assailant. In the meantime, this was a tattoo that was on the neck of the turian. Does it look familiar to either of you?" she said while sending them the image. Both Shepard and Liara took a look at the picture on the Commander's Omni-tool. Dark blue blood was dripping down the turian's neck from a bullet wound just below his crests, but the tattoo was instantly visible. It was a bright red shape almost like the head and shoulders of a man and in the middle of it a section was left blank in the shape of a cross. "I've never seen anything like this before." Liara said. Shepard looked at it. Something about it seemed familiar, but again, she couldn't place why.

A vision flashed in front of Shepard's eyes. A man trapped in a pillar. Shepard's head started pounding. Liara placed her hand on Shepard's back and asked if she was okay. "Yeah…yeah, just a headache." Lysielle nodded her head. "It was a long shot, but thought I tried." Her Omni-tool then started beeping, indicating it had a result. "Looks like we got something. Mrs. T'Soni, do you recognize any of these women?" Liara opened her Omni-tool and stared at a set of 10 women. She looked closely at each one and after a few moments spoke up. "Here. This one." Lysielle looked at the choice and brought it up on her own Omni-tool. "Hmmm. Natalie Ital. Born on Mindoir. Survived the Batarian attack in 2170. Attempted joining the Alliance Military 5 years later, but was drummed out due to psychological issues. Turned mercenary some-time after that, taking odd jobs and a few assassinations. Hmmm. That's odd. 5 years ago she just vanished. Dropped off the face of the galaxy until about a year and a half ago. She showed back up on Omega badly injured. She had to have massive reconstructive surgery, an arm, part of her leg, and a number of her inner organs. By all accounts she should have been dead, but somehow she was still alive. After that…nothing. Gone again until now." She then closed the Omni-tool and stood.

"Well I have asked all I could. Thanks for your cooperation. Now an officer will escort you to the hospital. We will have some guards posted with you. Don't won't them trying to kidnap you again." Shepard stood and extended her hand to shake the woman's. "Thank you officer. But I don't think a guard is necessary. This isn't the first time Liara and I have been attacked, and I doubt whoever these people are that they would try anything at a hospital. We appreciate the offer, but we will be fine." Lysielle shook Shepard's hands, sighed and took of her sunglasses for the first time in the entire interview. Her eyes were a bright purple and for a moment seemed to shine with an inner light.

"_Miss _Shepard. I understand all that you have done for this galaxy and all that you are capable of. But you must understand something. You have been VICIOUSLY attacked in your own home. You were almost kidnapped by at least one known criminal. You have most likely been poisoned by an unknown substance. Your bondmate was shot and could have been killed while protecting you. Like it or not, YOU ARE STILL HUMAN. I don't care what they say about you. About how you took down a reaper on foot, or about how you brought an end to two separate grudges that had existed for centuries." She said locking eyes with Shepard. "Accept the guards. Please. You at least owe it to your bondmate to have someone watch over you both while you recover." Shepard stared at the Asari for a moment. _That…damn that's reasonable_, she thought to herself before acquiescing to her request. She and Liara were then escorted out of the apartment by the EMT from earlier. A short elevator ride later, they were at a waiting ambulance. A dull roar was outside the building, most likely reporters gathered to get the story of what was happening in the building. They were halfway to Huerta Memorial before Liara spoke up.

"Shepard? Are you alright? You've been very quiet." Shepard shook her head and stared at her bondmate. "What? Oh…sorry. Just…wrapped up in thinking about all of this I guess." Liara smiled and took Shepard's hands in her own. "I know. It's all seems so crazy. But like I said before. We have dealt with far worse than this before. We worked through it…and we will this. Don't worry." Shepard smiled and gripped Liara's hand. "You're right. And hopefully, all of this will blow over soon" she said before giving Liara a kiss. The two then held each other close as the ambulance brought them to Huerta Memorial.

* * *

And thus ends Chapter Two! It took me a lot less time to write this than I thought, so maybe I will just try to get one chapter out every weekend. As well, I've decided to make a special game. Currently, this story is listed as a miscellaneous crossover. However, there is an actual item this is crossed with and I want to see if you, the readers, can figure out what that cross over is! Send me a PM or put it in a review and once someone guesses it, I will alter the sorting to show the proper crossover. The winner will get congratulations from me and will appear as a character in the next fic I write (or should I say, HOPEFULLY write). Until then, good luck to you all and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**BONUS CHAPTER!**:

Vareia Lysielle watched the Commander and her bondmate be escorted out of the apartment, her hand gripping the back of their couch. After they left, she let out a ragged sigh. She could feel _it_ inside her. The hunger she had dealt with for so long. _Dammit. Not again. I thought I had fed enough last time._ But being this close to the Commander made the hunger and the need rise in her once again. _I'll have to be careful…can't let a repeat of last time happen _she thought as she put back on her sunglasses and made her way past the dead outside. She briefly shivered. The dead always…_excited_ her in ways she hated to think about. She then got in her sky car and drove off.

* * *

**On a Asari Corvette cruiser leaving the Serpent Nebula**

Natalie Ital was at the helm of the Corvette as they hit the relay, her volus boss next to her. "I could have taken her Doran. Then we would have had Shepard and be one step closer to pleasing The Master." The Volus, Doran Rom, sat in the passenger seat. He was gazing out at space as best he could, over the ships console. "*HKSSSSSSH* It doesn't matter. Shepard will come. *KSSSSH* Increase recruitment ten-fold. *KSSSSH* Shepard will find out *KSSSH* about us. Either through her friends *HKSSSSSH* or her wife *KSSSH* the Shadow Broker." Natalie looked at him. "The Shadow Broker? HER?!" She started to ask him how he knew, but the Volus just looked at her. _Some questions are better left unasked_ she thought to herself as they headed back to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard was staring out of a window at Huerta Memorial, the artificial sunlight of the Citadel warming her skin. Out on the Presidium, no less than twenty different news stations had gathered. Shepard sighed and turned away. She hated how everything her and Liara did or had happen to them turned into a media circus. Quietly, Shepard approached Liara. Her bondmate had been sleeping since the doctors had patched up her leg, taken a sample of Shepard's blood and checked her for brain damage. That had been a few hours ago. Shepard knew she should try and get some sleep, but with all the excitement she felt restless.

She kissed Liara on the forehead before moving to a nearby chair, sitting with a groan, slumping down, and laying her head against the chair back. She could feel the exhaustion, but something about the attempted kidnapping, filled Shepard with a thrill she hadn't experienced since the end of the war. She hated to admit it, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. Attacks in the night, mysterious organizations gunning for her, and having to fight for her life, all just made her feel alive again. Shepard sighed, _I lead such a messed up life_.

Liara stirred and rolled over in her sleep, causing Shepard to look over at her. It was always these little moments Shepard enjoyed most. Watching Liara try a new recipe to cook, hearing her loving sighs while they watched movies together, putting a blanket on her after she had fallen asleep at her Broker console, all of it just perfect. But it also made Shepard hate her own slight enjoyment at their situation even more. She knew that Liara wouldn't mind Shepard feeling the way she did, but it still didn't make it feel any less wrong to enjoy being in danger once again. _But it's not like I'm hoping this becomes a normal thing_, she thought trying to rationalize with herself_, I'm just glad to be doing something again. Something that involves guns. And near death experiences. And unknown enemies gunning for me and Liara.  
_  
Shepard mentally sighed and told herself she really needed a hobby.

Slowly, her mind turned back to her would-be kidnappers. At the time, she hadn't really considered them, but now with time on her hands, it struck her how odd they seemed. A volus biotic, a mercenary/assassin, a turian, and a boy who had been far too green to even be on such a mission. _What's the connection?_ Shepard thought to herself. They could all be working for this Master person, but it sounded like the volus was in charge. At first, Shepard wondered why him, but she eventually guessed that it was because the woman was too insane to trust with leadership. _And there's that_ _symbol_, she thought remembering the tattoo on the turian's neck. It was very simple as far as tattoos went; nothing like the facial markings most turians wore. But it just didn't seem like something a turian would have. While what the cross symbol was still escaped her, Shepard knew that it was definitely an Earth design. _So many damn puzzle pieces_, she mentally cursed.

Shepard wished she had Liara's mind for things like this. She would probably know what the symbol was after only a few moments at her terminal or just searching the extranet. The thought should have made her happy for her bondmate, but it just made Shepard feel as useless as she did in the first few months of waking from her coma. She had had to rely on Liara to do everything for her. Bathe her, dress her, even act as a crutch for her on occasion. Liara said she hadn't minded, but Shepard hated being a burden nonetheless. She was so used to being able to do everything on her own that having to rely on someone else just felt wrong somehow. When she had told Liara this, she told Shepard that "Even heroes can need someone to care for them".

Right then, Shepard's mind snapped back to another Asari who had said something similar a few hours ago. Inspector Vareia. Even now, she just seemed odd. And it wasn't just her clothing. Thinking back, Shepard felt like there was something hungry about her. In an unsettling way, it reminded her of when she had been with Morinth. A chill crept through her. _If Liara hadn't told me she wasn't, I would definitely believe that woman was an Ardat Yakshi_, she thought as she let out a yawn. Her exhaustion had finally won out. Since it seemed the doctors would be a while longer, she decided to at least try and get some sleep.

Not wanting to wake Liara, Shepard closed her eyes and just tried to relax. After what felt like forever, the sounds of the hospital began to fade. A dull stillness began to worm its way through her suddenly very heavy body.

"…me"

Shepard's eyelids fluttered. A voice as soft as velvet, but almost incoherent, entered her ear.

"…me...t...me"

The voice was growing louder. Shepard's breath began to quicken.

"…**e to me**"

The once soft voice had turned as hard as stone and as clear as crystal

"**COME TO ME**"

Shepard shot up in the chair, covered in sweat. She looked at a clock on the wall and noticed that only half an hour had passed. She could feel something pulling at her, urging her to go somewhere. Where, she did not know. She let out a ragged breath before covering her mouth_. Dammit…what the hell was that_, she thought. The voice had sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where. "Come to me…" she whispered to no one in particular. The door to her and Liara's room opened, making Shepard jump up, ready to fight. But as the person walked in, Shepard felt only joy at seeing the familiar face. "Commander", Dr. Karin Chakwas said, "It is good to see you again. I just wish it could be under better circumstances." Shepard stood and all but ran to her before wrapping the doctor in a hug.

"Dr. Chakwas! I didn't know you still worked at Huerta!" Dr. Chakwas looked almost unchanged since Shepard had last seen her aboard the Normandy, same hair, same motherly eyes, and the same gentle smile. She even still had a Normandy SR-2 patch on her uniform. She gave one of her laughs before speaking again. "People need me here, Commander and I could never leave those in need, even if I wanted to. And it is always good to have something to do." A sliver of sadness entered Shepard's face, a memory of her concerns from just a few moments ago. She quickly masked it and just smiled at her old friend's happiness. At the sounds in the room, Liara woke and raised herself up. When she saw Dr. Chakwas, her face immediately lit up and she hopped out of the bed to happily greet her. "Dr. Chakwas! How are you?" she said walking over to the doctor. "I'm perfectly fine Liara. I would ask the same, but I believe I already know that answer." Liara let out a laugh. Even if they had known Chakwas was here, they hadn't expected her to be treating them like old times. Shepard smiled. Seeing the doctor again after so long, brought back fond memories.

They spoke of everything that had happened to them in the three years. How Shepard was adjusting to the retired life, what everyone was up to, and Karin inviting the two of them to share another bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. A part of Shepard wished it could go on forever, but it didn't last. Out of nowhere, a wave of vertigo washed over Shepard and she had to grab Liara's shoulder. "Shepard? Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her voice. Shepard shook her head. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." But Chakwas didn't seem convinced. "That may not be true, Commander. I think you and Liara should take a seat." There was an edge of sadness to her voice, as she gestured towards two chairs, one of which Shepard had just been asleep in.

The two sat down and Shepard instinctively gripped Liara's hand. "What do you mean, Karin? Is this about the attack?" Shepard asked. Dr. Chakwas seemed to fidget for a moment before drawing up her own chair. "Well, yes and no Shepard. We were able to identify the poison used on you and Liara. It was a form of curare native to Western Asia." Shepard interrupted her, "Wait, Western Asia? Why would a volus be using such an Earth native poison?" Chakwas simply shrugged. "I wish I knew. But if they were trying to take you alive, then it certainly was a good choice. Curare is a powerful neurotoxin that shuts down the neural pathways between everything put the heart. Normally, this results in full body paralysis. It makes everything not cardiac related shuts down, even your ability to breathe. This particular type is different however. We would have to run more tests, but it seems to act more like a tranquilizer. It should have just knocked you unconscious, but from what you described, you still had partial control of your limbs. This could be because of the cybernetic implants Cerberus used to rebuild you or perhaps they miscalculated the dose. I can't say which is true, but the possibility exists that if anymore had entered your system, it could have shut down the neural pathways in your brain responsible for respiration and you might have suffocated." Shepard gave a slight shiver and gripped Liara's hand. Even after 4 years and being brought back to life, the memory of her dying in space haunted Shepard. "So is that why I got dizzy just now? Just side effects of the poison?"

Chakwas opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again after only a moment. It seemed like she was struggling to find words. Finally, Liara spoke up. "Karin? What's wrong? What's happened?" Dr. Chakwas folded her hands and put them in her lap. Shepard's breath caught in her throat. "Please…Karin. Just tell me. What's wrong?" Chakwas sighed. "It was when we were scanning you for concussions. We noticed some unusual spots in the scan. It…made me concerned. I decided to run it against scans from patients with…similar cases." Shepard's blood began to run cold. _No…no, please God no_. "You…don't…."

"Shepard…your brain shows the early stages of Indoctrination."

Shepard heard Liara quietly gasp. She could hear Dr. Chakwas speaking, but none of it registered. She had always feared that such a thing had happened, her mind instantly going over all the possibilities of how this happened. The Reaper Artifacts, the Reaper where she met Legion, the Catalyst, and even the Leviathans. A part of her began to laugh. She was actually surprised this hadn't happened sooner. "As far as we can tell, it isn't spreading and with the Reapers gone, it most likely never will. There might be some residual effects though. Dreams, phantom voices, things like that." Shepard shivered, her mind instantly turning back to all the dreams she had 3 years ago. The forest and the boy…her team's voices calling to her. They all seemed to make more since to her now…the early stages of Indoctrination. Somewhere, she could hear Liara asking if there was anything they could do. But she knew there wasn't. She had seen first-hand how the Indoctrinated ended up. After being silent the whole time, Shepard finally spoke up. "Liara…it's okay. Karin, you say that this won't spread right? That I'll be alright, but just have these…dreams?" Karin nodded. "Yes. Though the damage is done, it shouldn't get any worse. I'm sorry Commander. Truly…I am." Shepard stood up and shook her head. "Karin. It's okay. This is not your fault. Part of me kind of guessed this would happen and I don't mind."

But deep inside, Shepard hated it. She wanted to scream, to throw the chair out the window or herself, or simply to break down and cry. But she couldn't do any of that, nor would she. She was a soldier. She had helped beat back and defeat the single greatest threat that the Galaxy had ever seen. She had given of herself a million times over and would do it a million times again. If she had to deal with this for the rest of her life, she could live with it as long as Liara was by her side. "When you deal with the Reapers, this happens. I'll get used to this. It's just one more thing." Shepard turned at looked at Liara. Her bondmate's eyes were staring straight at Shepard, refusing to believe that she could do nothing. Shepard saw the exact moment Liara accepted that there was nothing, and the expression on her face almost killed Shepard. "Why?" Liara asked quietly, "Why didn't we catch this sooner?" Dr. Chakwas simply shook her head. "It wasn't until recently that we have been able to really study the brains of the Indoctrinated. While we noticed the marks before on Shepard's brain, it isn't until now that we realized what it was. Even now, there is much we don't know about the Indoctrination process. But I can say this, you must be remarkably strong willed for it to have only affected you as much as it did Commander."

Chakwas' statement made Shepard give a wry chuckle. "Heh. My mother says something similar, but she calls it being bull-headed. And at least I know it's that. Makes me stop doubting my sanity with these recent dreams." Liara turned to look at her bondmate. "Dreams? You had another one like last night?" Chakwas looked up between the two before speaking again. "Commander, what are these dreams like?" Shepard scratched the back of her head, trying to remember the first dream. "Well, they aren't much to talk about, and I honestly don't remember too much. In the one last night, I was in some weird deserted city and I felt called to this temple. I think there was something in there, but I don't remember. Then just now, before you walked in, I was falling asleep and I heard a voice calling for me." Chakwas just quietly listened the whole time to Shepard. "Well, that sounds like it might be from the Indoctrination, but I can't be certain. Does anything else accompany these dreams?" Shepard started to tell her about a feeling of being pulled somewhere, but something made her stop.

Why should she worry anyone else about this, when they already had enough bad news as it was? This was probably nothing, just a result of the Indoctrination. _Yeah…yeah that's all it is_, she thought quietly. "No...No, there is nothing else." Liara squeezed Shepard's hand, and Chakwas just nodded. "Well, while I feel you should stay to make sure the poison is out of your system, I can't think of any reason to keep you if you agree to take it easy the next few days." Shepard just laughed. "Awwww. I was hoping to foil another kidnap attempt." Liara rolled her eyes and lightly punched Shepard in the arm, earning a good natured chuckle from Dr. Chakwas. "Alright, I'll set up a full discharge for you and Liara. I am sorry I had to be the bearer of such poor news Commander, but I know you. You won't let this influence you. Good luck, Commander Shepard." With a salute that Shepard didn't feel she deserved any more since retiring, Dr. Chakwas left the room.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, a nurse came in with release forms for them. Once they were free to go, the guards that had been posted outside their room let them know that Inspector Vareia had cleared their apartment and that they were free to go home if they chose, something easier said than done. When they tried to leave, Shepard and Liara were mobbed by reporters.

"Shepard! Shepard! Does this attack have to do with your former work with Cerberus?"

"Why did you turn down a seat on the Council?"

"What happened aboard the Crucible?"

"Is it true that your marriage to Matriarch Benezia's daughter a political ploy between the Alliance and Asari Republic's?"

"What is your response to certain former members of the Batarian Hegemony claiming that you are still a war criminal to be charged for Arathot?"

Shepard and Liara pushed through as best they could to a sky car C-sec had waiting. Shepard tried to the reporters as best she could, but as the crowd pressed in she could feel her pulse quicken. "No comment. Please, no comment. I said 'No Comment', dammit!" Liara had a vice grip on Shepard's arm, from fear or anger, Shepard couldn't tell. The guards were doing their best to try and keep the reporter's back, but with only the two of them it was an uphill battle. Shepard and Liara were all but stopped by the sheer amount of reporters. For a second, Shepard was back in London at the end of the war, fighting her way through husks. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and whipped around, an Omni-blade starting to form, only to be see one of their C-Sec guards. "Jesus! Commander calm down! Hold on." The C-Sec officer pressed a few buttons on his Omni-tool and his voice echoed out of the gathered reporter's Omni-tool's.

"**CLEAR** **THE WAY IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO NOT CLEAR A PATH IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, ALL OF YOU WILL BE CHARGED WITH HARRASMENT! NOW CLEAR THE DAMN WAY!**"

After the officer's warning the reporters moved out of the way, though a few were still trying to ask questions. Within seconds, Liara and Shepard were in the sky car with the officer at the wheel and were away. "God damn jackals. I understand the need for the press, but they're a real pain in the ass. You two alright back there? Looked a little on edge Commander." Shepard heard him talking but was too busy trying to get her breath under control to answer back. Liara had her hand on her chest and was taking deep breaths, but spoke up after a few moments. "Thank you. I thought we could handle the press, but that was madness." The officer laughed and spared a look at Liara before turning back to the windshield. "Well what did you expect? It's not every day the famous Commander Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni are attacked in their own home. Sorry we didn't have it cordoned off, but I expected them to keep you in there longer than they did. Well, anywhere I can take you two?" Liara thanked him, but just asked for them to be brought home. She leaned back and Shepard found her hand and held it tightly. Her breathing had gotten itself back to an even keel, but she still seemed disturbed by the crowd from earlier. "Tell me again", she said quietly, "How the hell we got past all those people at our wedding?" Liara laughed and laid her head against Shepard's shoulder. "I think it was Admiral Hackett, all the Alliance Marines, the two Krogans, and a certain tattooed ex-convict threatening to destroy them all." The memory made Shepard laugh. That had certainly been a hell of a day. Just the way Liara looked in her dress, watching Grunt fuss about his suit, Jack and Wrex trying to drink each other under the table (and the ensuing head-butting contest), Tali repeatedly dragging Garrus onto the dance floor, and seeing the old gang again made it all perfect. "God…That was second best day of my life" Shepard said. Liara looked at Shepard, confused "Wait, _second_ best?" Her voice had a slight edge of annoyance to it. A smirk spread across Shepard's face and she quirked an eyebrow, "Elysium?" Liara's eyes went wide and she turned a few shades of purple darker. "Karyn!" Liara said while smacking her bondmate on the arm. Shepard laughed and the two held each other close all the way to their apartment.

* * *

When she and Liara had gotten back to the apartment, a maintenance worker had just finished fixing their door and was starting to patch up the bullet holes in the wall. He gave an aggravated look at the two, but just shrugged and went back to work. Shepard gave an apologetic smile and the two went inside. Shepard sighed and wrapped her arms around Liara, from behind. "Home sweet home" she said with a small smile. Liara agreed, but she seemed distracted. A small smile spread across Shepard's lips and she began trailing kisses up Liara's neck, gaining an appreciative sigh from her. "Mmmmm. Shepard…wait…" Shepard lightly dragged her nails along Liara's stomach and gave a mock frown. "Wait? Why's that?" she said before nipping the base of her bondmate's neck. Liara gave a shuddering gasp. "Be-*Unnnh*-because I have something I want to do for you." Shepard stopped for just a moment to look questioningly at Liara. "Oh? What's that?" Liara looked over her shoulder at Shepard, her eyes having turned a little dark. "Just…give me a moment and I can show you." Shepard groaned in mock sadness, but let Liara go nonetheless. She slowly walked away from Shepard towards the panel that hid the Broker's office, adding a little extra sway to her hips. As she reached the wall, she turned back and gave Shepard a hungry look. "Give me fifteen minutes and you'll have a surprise." She then pressed a button and disappeared into her office.

Shepard gave a small sigh. _Fifteen minutes is too long_, she sullenly thought. Since she had nothing to do until then, she figured a quick shower might be worth it. Ten minutes later, Shepard stepped out of the shower and dried off. _Maybe she'll be ready early_, she thought as she grabbed a robe and went back to Liara's office. She pressed the button and adjusted her robe to just past her shoulders. The panel slid back to reveal…Liara exactly as she had been earlier. Shepard really did frown this time as she adjusted her robe back. She walked up to Liara and stood next to her. "I thought you had a surprise for me." Liara looked up from her console, slight hurt showing in her eyes. "Oh, honey. I know you were expecting something else, but I do think you will like this." She then pressed a button, and the Shadow Broker's voice broadcast out to her agents.

"**Agents…this is the Shadow Broker. I have a task that needs to be completed with the utmost haste. A new organization has shown its hand with an attempted kidnapping on the retired Commander Karyn Shepard of the Alliance Military. The Organization has no name, but can be recognized by the symbol sent to you earlier. I expect a full report within 24 hours.**"

The message ended and Liara looked happily at Shepard. Shepard tried to understand what this meant, but couldn't quite put it together. "Ummmm. I'm sorry, but I think I'm missing something here." Liara just smiled and said something Shepard would not have expected. "It's simple. We are going after them. Whoever that volus was, I do not appreciate him trying to kidnap my bondmate. So we are going to show him _exactly_ why that's a bad idea. I've even sent messages to our friends to see if any are free to help out." She gave Shepard an appraising look. "Mmmmmm. And judging by your expression, I think you almost enjoy this more than what you thought I had planned." It was only then that Shepard realized her jaw was hanging open. _Liara…is setting up a mission for us to hunt these guys?_ Shepard was completely speechless. "Li…this…wha…" Liara looped an arm around Shepard's. "Well, I know you said you weren't upset at the news earlier, but I thou-"

Liara never got to finish that sentence. Within seconds, Shepard had her pressed up against the Broker console, their lips locked and Shepard desperately clawing at Liara's clothes. "Upstairs. Now." Shepard said with a primal edge to her voice when they finally broke the kiss. Liara's eyes started to turn black as she slowly undid Shepard's robe. "And why wait that long?"

* * *

She awoke in her house by the river. She knew her day had come. She rose from bed and gave her sleeping wife a final kiss. She didn't bother with a robe, with what was in store she would not need one. She walked down the lane to the temple, passing the others. These were her friends, her neighbors, her fellow guild members. As she passed they all watched her. Most had looks of pure reverence, for her fate was a blessed one. But a few stared with open jealousy. Their opinion did not matter to her. The Temple loomed above her, dark and imposing, but she was not afraid. This was what she wanted. She entered and bowed her head reverently to _them_. The saviors of their culture and their spiritual leaders. They hid themselves behind the ceremonial robes, their faces hidden behind darkened hoods. They had arranged themselves in a crescent around a shimmering pool. Their voices rang out in unison, not a syllable was off. She approached the pool of crystalline water, light from the temple's torches casting reflections off the water. She stood on the edge of the water as _they_ chanted. As _they_ reached the zenith of the chant, she began to step forward.

* * *

Shepard woke by the hot tub in her and Liara's apartment, her foot suspended above the water and completely naked. She looked around confused. After a moment, she realized what had happened. _Awww, Dammit. Now sleepwalking?!_ Shepard rubbed the back of her head and let out a sigh. "This had better not become a standard thing" she quietly mumbled as she drained the water. As quietly as possible, she snuck back into the bedroom to rejoin Liara. She watched her bondmate's chest rise and fall with her breath. _I always love watching Aziza sleep_, she thought with a smile on her face that slowly faded. "Aziza?" she mouthed to herself. Where had that come from? Shepard shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Ugggh. I'd better get used to this sooner rather than later._ Shepard crawled back into bed beside Liara and was asleep again before long.

.

.

.

And thus ends chapter 3! A little more has been put out there about what the actual crossover is, but I'm still trying to keep it at least slightly in the darkness. So until next week readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooooo. Yeah. This chapter might be a little…lame and short. It comprises mostly fluff and simple stuff, which I'm admittedly TERRIBLE at working out. So bear with me on this and hopefully this will only be one of a couple.

* * *

Shepard woke up alone in her and Liara's bed. With all that had happened recently, Shepard panicked. _No! Did they take her?!_ She was about to contact C-Sec when she heard the shower running and breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of bed and stretched, realizing she was still naked from her…jaunt, last night. She thought about telling Liara about last night, but decided against it. She still didn't want to worry Liara more than she had to. Instead, she decided a little breakfast was in order. She threw on a white tank top and some shorts before walking down the stairs into the kitchen. As she walked, she looked over at the Broker's office. _I think I like that room much more now,_ she thought as a smirk formed on her lips. Pleasant memories running through her head, Shepard opened the fridge to get breakfast supplies.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much in there and Shepard scrunched up her face in annoyance. Eventually, she settled on some fried eggs and bacon. _Not my favorite thing to cook, but what the hell_, she thought as she broke out a skillet. She washed her hands and began putting some bacon in the skillet. As it heated up, Shepard stood back and watched the bacon cook. Slowly, she started humming a song in her head. After a moment, she started flipping the bacon, wincing at the slight sting as the grease popped and droplets hit her skin. Once the bacon was ready, she put it aside to drain and broke an egg into the skillet. As it cooked, she grabbed the spatula and got ready. _Okay, you can do this. You saved the galaxy, you can flip an egg_, she thought as she slipped the spatula under the egg.

The yolk promptly broke and spilled into the skillet, making Shepard groan. "You never were very good at that." Shepard jumped and looked at the speaker. Liara was leaning against the wall watching Shepard cook. She was dressed in a black silk robe that left very little to Shepard's imagination. Shepard could feel her jaw hanging open. Liara looked at her with a slight blush on her face before smiling. "Ummmm. Shepard…your eggs." The smell of her egg burning snapped Shepard back to reality and she quickly scooped out the now partially singed egg. "Ah! Shit." She heard Liara give a light laugh and gave her a slightly petulant stare. "Not fair. You distracted me." All this did was make Liara laugh even more. She walked up to Shepard's side, wrapped her arms around her, and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Maybe. So, you're trying fried eggs again? Didn't you dent the counter last time in frustration?" Shepard blushed. She had tried to forget that particular memory, but considering they had yet to _fix_ said dent, it was easier said than done.

"I just need to practice. Work at any task long enough and you're bound to get better." she said enthusiastically while cracking an egg. Liara smiled and slowly shifted behind her bondmate. "Or maybe…you just need some help." She then pressed her body against Shepard and looped an arm around her stomach. Slowly, her arm traced down Shepard's arm and she wrapped her hand around the spatula as well. Shepard wanted to say something about how, even though it was lovely, that such a distraction wouldn't help much. Instead she just kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the feeling of Liara pressed against her as they cooked. When it was time to flip the eggs, Liara moved the spatula close. A small biotic field formed at the bottom of the egg and lifted it just enough for Shepard to fit the utensil under it and flip it. Liara smiled, "There we go." Shepard rubbed her cheek against Liara's and thanked her. After a few more biotic fields, breakfast was ready.

* * *

Once they had eaten, Liara had to excuse herself to the Broker office stating that it was almost time for her agents to report in and that she had to prepare to collate the data. Shepard wanted to join her, but felt that she might be more of a hindrance than a help. Shepard sat down and started flipping channels on their television. Nothing much was on and the news was nothing but Shepard and Liara's kidnapping attempt. Not wanting to hear baseless conjecture when she was about to have real facts, Shepard switched it off. _I hate waiting. Maybe a movie_, she thought with a sigh. Opening up her Omni-tool, she began surfing through a collection of movies she had saved. _Alright, let's see. Blasto: Eternity is Forever, Fleet and Flotilla, The Huntress in the Night, Alien, True-_ The list vanished from her Omni-tool and was replaced with a call screen. Shepard took one look at it and felt her face light up immediately. Answering the call, she was greeted by a face scarred by rocket fire almost 4 years ago. "Garrus! How are you?"

"Doing well Shepard. Still trying to get used to being Primarch Victus' advisor, but it's alright. And at least I'm not getting shot at. I got Liara's message Shepard. So how's it knowing that even after you save the whole damn galaxy, some poor bastard thinks he can kidnap you?" Shepard laughed. "Honestly, I don't know whether to be angry…or flattered that someone still thinks I'm worth it." Now, it was Garrus' turn to laugh. "It speaks volumes about your sanity if you consider kidnappings a form of flattery." He went to continue, but stopped at the look on Shepard's face. At the mention of sanity, the memory of yesterday reared its head and made Shepard give a weary sigh. "…and I've just said something poorly. Haven't I?" Garrus said after a few seconds. Shepard shook her head. "No, not really. Just reminded me of some news I found out." Shepard could practically count on one hand the times she had seen Garrus have a look of worried apprehension. _Just tell him. I mean, come on, it's Garrus! There is no way he would think less of you for knowing it._ And yet, still a part of her hesitated. Garrus had been with her through everything during the war, had charged headlong into it by her side. But the thought of telling him she was Indoctrinated and seeing the look of pity on the turian's face, killed her inside. Just as it had with Liara. Shepard took a ragged sigh. "Hiding it won't make it better, I guess. Garrus, I'm Indoctrinated. Dr. Chakwas says that the damage is light, but…it's still there. Heh. I guess all our trips around Reaper artifacts finally caught up with me, huh?" Garrus didn't say anything for a moment, his mandibles just twitching, and when he finally spoke, it was with sadness. "Yeah…I suppose so. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. With everything that happened during the war and those dreams you had been having, it makes sense." He then laughed, but there was little happiness. "At least now you have an excuse for doing all of the crazy things you do. Just promise to keep your fish murdering to a minimum." Despite where the conversation had gone, Garrus' statement still made Shepard laugh. "Hey now, even brainwashed I could still take you on."

"Hah. You mean like with the bottles? You may get the chance to prove that. I'm coming with you when you take on this…whatever the hell this group is. I also got in contact with Tali and she said that there is no way she would miss the opportunity to go on an adventure with you again. She and I will be traveling to the Citadel tomorrow, so you'd better not go running off into the fray without us." Shepard was ecstatic. She wished Garrus was there so she could hug him, but her face fell for a moment. "Are you sure you can? Doesn't the Primarch need you? And I thought you were happy you were no longer getting shot at?" Garrus gave a brief shrug. "The Primarch can do without me for a few days," he said before chuckling again "and just because I'm happy I'm no longer getting shot at doesn't mean I would miss the opportunity to be fighting alongside you again. Besides, it's not like a war is going on at the same time is it? So my chances of being shot around you are greatly reduced already." Shepard was about to say something back when Garrus looked off screen, and groaned. "As much as I would like to just blow it off, they're about to start a meeting and I'm apparently supposed to be in it. I'll see you soon Shepard." Shepard said farewell to him and switched off her Omni-tool, a happy smile spread on her face. She and her friends were going on a mission again. Such a simple thought made her practically burst with excitement. _Tomorrow cannot come fast enough,_ she thought as she hopped off the couch and stretched. "Oh! I should let Liara know!" she said and practically ran to the Broker's office.

As Shepard walked in Liara was just finishing a call with one of her agents. "Excellent work. Continue observation of subject." Shepard paused for a moment, and then softly walked up behind her. She knew Liara would probably be annoyed by what she was about to do, but the news from Garrus had put her in too good of a mood. As the agent asked if he should attempt infiltration, Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's stomach and savored the feel of the silk robe she had been wearing since breakfast. Liara's voice hitched slightly at the feeling, but was able to continue regardless. "N-no. Passive observation only. I expect _Shepard_ to come to me for the information and don't need you caught in the inevitable crossfire." Shepard smirked evilly noticing the emphasis Liara had put on her name. Clearly it had been a warning, but when had those stopped her before? She drew the back of her nails along Liara's curves, causing the asari to shudder. "Sir, what makes you think Shepard will go after them? I thought she had retired." Liara's voice had an audible quaver to it as she answered. "She-she's a soldier. She and her wife were just attacked in their own home. She will want to go after them." _Awwwww, you know me so well_, Shepard thought as she smiled into Liara's shoulder. Slowly, she brought her hands down and started rubbing against Liara's sex. Liara gasped causing the agent to ask if everything was alright. When Liara didn't answer, Shepard leaned in close and whispered directly in her ear. "You gonna answer him?"

Somehow, Liara recovered enough to answer with a hint of steel to it. "There is no need for concern. Return to your mission." The window with the agent's voice sig closed and Liara groaned, pressing herself against Shepard's hand.

"Not. Fair. Shepard," she said with a hint of false anger, making Shepard chuckle. "I'm sorry. If I had known it would affect you this much, I wouldn't have done it." Liara looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "A likely story. So what's put you in such a mood?" Shepard laughed and planted a kiss on her wife's neck before telling her to go first.

"I will, but you are making it rather...difficult to concentrate." Liara's voice was husky with desire, but Shepard stopped while giving a mock pout. Liara gave a small laugh and turned to face her bondmate. "You're lucky you're so adorable, otherwise I might have had to slap you in stasis. The transmission you so...wonderfully interrupted was about the group that came for us. They tried to recruit one of my Agents and gave him an invitation to a gathering they are having one week from now on Benning. It seems to be open invite. Of course, it's obviously a trap. The information fell far too conveniently into my lap."

Shepard gave a whistle. "My, my, that's impressive work Ms. Shadow Broker. Then I guess we should play along." Liara did a double take, making Shepard laugh. It wasn't often she got to pull the wool over the eyes of the most powerful information broker in the Galaxy, but seeing the look on Liara's face when she did was priceless. "Garrus called. He and Tali will both be joining us. We may even be able to make a trap of our own." "Hmmmm, it's a start to be sure, but I would feel better with more people. Hopefully everyone else responds soon." Liara said before walking away lost in thought. Shepard folded her arms and sat on the Broker console, careful not to press anything, and watched her pace and mutter to herself. Honestly Shepard thought to herself that she hadn't seen Liara like this since the end of the war. Most of the time, when her bondmate was thinking she would clasp her hands together and just stare off into the distance. It was only when she was having to really think on something that she started pacing. "Look, if you think it's too much trouble we can find another way. Maybe try and track them to their base?" She said, snapping Liara from her concentration. "What? Oh! No it's not too much trouble; we just have to handle this correctly." She thought for a few more moments and then walked over to Shepard. "Alright, if we are going to do this, we'll have to make it look authentic. I suspect that they will probably have someone following us, so you will have to go speak with one of my agents, Barla Von I think should do. I'll let him know to offer the info at a discount. I wish I could tell him to do it for free, but that's too suspicious. While you are doing that, I'll contact Garrus and Tali and have them meet us by the Milky Way relay and we'll pick up whoever else can come on the way. If we can get Ashley on board we might even be able to use the Normandy. From there, it shouldn't be difficult to find the meeting and set up for a trap of our own."

At this, Shepard really was impressed. "Wow. Did you really come up with that just now?" Liara just smiled. "As I said before, I'm a very good information broker. And an even better Shadow Broker."

"And certainly better looking than the last one." Shepard said while quirking an eyebrow. Liara just rolled her eyes, but kissed her all the same. "As much as I love your compliments, we had better get started on this." Shepard stood up and wrapped her arms around Liara again. She started to ask Liara if it could wait a bit, but before she could Liara placed a finger on her lips. "And before you ask, we should get it done quickly. There will be time for _that _later. I promise." Shepard let loose a pained sigh and agreed with Liara. She then went upstairs, changed into a white tee, jeans and her N7 Leather Jacket and left to meet with one of her wife's best agents.

* * *

The Presidium looked pretty much unchanged. Much of the damage from Cerberus and the Reapers had been repaired, and a few new shops had even opened up. Shepard wanted to spend some time looking around, but she had her part to play. She didn't know if she was being followed, as Liara said she would, but she didn't want to risk it otherwise. Barla Von had relocated since the war back to his old office near the Emporium which had nearly tripled since Shepard had been there last. The Emporium was packed and Shepard could hear all sorts buying and selling various wares. _Maybe after this is done, I can look to see if they have anything new for sale_, she thought as she walked into Barla Von's office. The office was as plain as always with little more than a desk, some chairs, and a computer server along the back wall. It certainly didn't seem like it belonged to the galaxies foremost financial genius and Shadow Broker agent. "*HKSSSSHK*Ah, Commander Shepard. It has been too long. *KSSSSHK* How can I help you?" the volus said as he looked up from his console and Shepard pulled up a chair. "Oh come on Barla. There is no need to play dumb here. I know you work for the Shadow Broker. I don't know if you've heard, but my wife and I were attacked recently in our home. The attackers could only be identified by a symbol on one of their necks so I have come to you to find out who they are." Normally it was difficult for Shepard to read volus, but even she could see that Barla Von was annoyed by her attitude.

"*HKSSSSSHK*So straight to business then? *KSSSSHK*Alright. Send me the image and I'll see." Shepard rolled her eyes and sent the financier the image of the symbol on the turian's neck. Barla Von plugged it into his console and said that she would have to wait as it could take a moment. "Take your time," she said as she opened her Omni-tool and surfed the extranet. A part of her felt this was extraneous, but she trusted that Liara knew what she was doing. _Besides, this shouldn't take too long_. Sure enough, within minutes Barla Von spoke up. "Ah. *HKSSSSHK*Here we are. Now normally this info would cost you *KSSSSSHK* but since you are the *KSSSSSHK* Savior of the Galaxy, the Broker has agreed to give you a discount. 80,000 credits." Shepard groaned. It had been forever since she had had to spend that much, and even though she had access to the Broker's funds, it still seemed overly expensive. Of course, it was also redundant. Most of the money would just get cycled back into the Broker's accounts, so she might as well not been paying at all. But she had her part to play, so she begrudgingly distributed the funds. Once Barla Von saw the funds had cleared, he transferred the info Liara had found earlier. "*HKSSSSSHK*They call themselves the Chosen of the Chamber. *KSSSSHK*We still don't know very much about them *KSSSSSHK* since they only appeared in the last few years. *HKSSSSHK*We only know that they are run by a Vol-clan, but his name is unknown, *KSSSSHK* and Natalie Ital is his right hand." Shepard's brow furrowed. Natalie Ital. Just hearing that woman's name made her blood boil. She would make her pay for shooting Liara. "Is that it? What about a base?" Barla Von shrugged and said that the Broker didn't have that information. "*KSSSHK*There is something else. *HKSSSSHK*They will be having some sort of gathering *KSSSHK* on Benning in one week." With that said, Shepard stood up from her chair and said goodbye. Before she could leave however, Barla Von stopped her. "*HKSSSSHK*I must admit, I am surprised Commander. This information does not seem to have phased you in the least. *KSSSHK*Why is that?" Shepard stopped dead in her tracks. She had been so busy trying to get the meeting over with she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to know any of this. She sighed and turned back to the volus. "I'm just in a hurry. I thank you for the information, but I should go." She then turned her back on Barla Von and walked out the door.

And almost bowled Inspector Vareia over. "Whoa! Shit, watch where the hell your-Oh. Commander Shepard, fancy meeting you." Shepard stopped dead at seeing the Asari and mentally swore to herself. _Dammit. Why the hell did this have to happen now?_ She fixed her face into a smile before addressing the Inspector. "Ah. Inspector Vareia. I was just…Ummmm…" Shepard began. "Speaking to an agent of the Shadow Broker to find out the identity of the people who attacked you?" Vareia finished for her, making Shepard groan. Vareia let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Dammit. And let me guess, there is no talking you out of it?" Shepard just shook her head, but didn't answer. Vareia started to answer when her Omni-tool beeped. "Wait a minute," she said as she opened up her Omni-tool. A screen popped up and from the other side Shepard could see another asari. "Hey Vare, baby! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it to our usual lunch date, they got me working late. I'll see ya later!" the video closed out, leaving a very annoyed looking Vareia. "Crap." She then looked up at Shepard and shook her head. "Well it looks like my plans have fallen through." She was quiet for a moment, simply staring at Shepard. The look was so intense that Shepard started to fidget. _What is it with this woman? Why does she unnerve me still?_ she thought as she crossed her arms trying to match the asari's gaze. Finally, Vareia spoke up. "Look, I don't mind what you do. If you want to go after them, fine. I'll stand out of your way while you take care of them, but I want you to do something for me first." Shepard narrowed her eyes. What was she playing at? "And what would that be?" Vareia looked away. She looked like she was trying to say something, but was having difficulty saying it. Eventually she closed her eyes and simply spoke.

"I want you to come have lunch with me."

* * *

And Chapter 4 comes to a close. Yeah…not my most well done chapter, but hopefully they will get better than this. But sadly, the next chapter will not be up until two weeks from now. So until then, I bid you all farewell! Reviews and suggestions appreciated!


End file.
